The Proposal
by MichelleGunn
Summary: One shot of the Proposal scene mentioned in the Epilogue of Something Real.


_**This is a one shot proposal scene from my story something real. **_

Jane was sitting in her office at Austenland finishing up a sketch for the new newspaper ad. Lizzie (as it turns out that was her real name, though her last name was Elliott the coincidence lost on Lizzy) preferred hand drawn sketches for her ads when possible. She felt it aligned more with the theme. Janes office was the room that was her bedroom when staying here last summer. She had requested it and Lizzy thought all the copper level rooms would make good offices for the administration. The main manor rooms had been turned into hotel rooms.

Next to her she could hear Andrew (also his real name but first not last) singing Broadway show tunes at the top of his lungs. He was the master of ceremonies in a way. Lizzy had finally realized that Andrew was not interested in woman and once she stopped chasing him they turned out to become very good friends. On the other side she could hear Lizzy talking in that horrid accent she thought sounded like English. Willow had been working with her trying to at least make the accent bearable but not with much success. Lizzy seemed to be talking to herself as Jane was sure no one else was in the room. The two offices across from her were dark. One belonged to Henrys sister Willow. She had come out of her stay at home mom roll to assist with operations. Truly though Jane felt her title should have been Hannah handler as that was what she did most of the time. She had a way of soothing her Aunt Hannah in a way no one else could except perhaps Henry and as he was teaching most of the time he wasn't much help during the day. The other office was Hannahs herself. Lizzy had graciously made her in charge of activities. A decision Jane felt Lizzy probably regretted most of the day. Hannahs attitude towards Jane had slightly improved. She had gone from being "that American girl" to Ms. Hayes. It bothered Henry but Jane had told him just to let it go. She would come around eventually.

Jane idely wondered what Henry was doing. He was off for the Easter holiday and had still been sleeping when she had come in this morning. As if her thoughts had conjured some magic suddenly she heard a tap on her door and Henry was standing there smiling. "Care to go for a walk my dear" Jane loved it when he said my dear. She knew other people would think it sounded old fashioned but she liked old fashioned.

"Sure I could use a break" she said standing up and stretching the kink out of her shoulders. They left hand in hand through the offices to the back exit. As they walked across the lawn Jane tried to make conversation but Henry had gone rather silent. Perhaps he was just tired, the week before vacation he had been up late almost every night grading papers. Jane hadn't given much thought to the direction they were heading until they were standing at the entrance to the maze. She was glad Lizzy had decided to keep it. As they stood at the entrance Jane was stuck with the similarity of Henrys behavior to the first time they stood there. "So do mazes in general scare you?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

Henry looked over at her in surprise. "No why do you ask?"

"The first time we were here you were quiet and sullen and you said it was because I made you nervous. Surely I can't make you nervous anymore, so I must think it is mazes themselves that bring on the condition." Henry didn't answer as they walked towards the bench they had sat on to practice their lines. Now Jane started to worry. Did Henry bring her here to tell her something bad? Had something happened? As she was about to question him further he finally spoke.

"Since the subject has been brought up, the last time we were here you made a comment of me as well. You said I was every girls fantasy, but when I asked if I was your fantasy you never gave me a straight answer." He was sitting very close to her at this point. Almost touching her but he hadn't reached out for her hand.

"Surely you can't worry about that now?" Jane asked. "Haven't I made my feelings on the matter perfectly clear?"

Henry stood up. "Yes but still it's nice to hear just the same." He paused and looked at her. "You really are an amazing woman Jane Hayes. You dropped everything, your whole life to come out here and live with me. Not many women would do that. Especially without a guarantee of commitment from the gentleman in question. Your faith in me, us rather has always humbled me. I hope and pray every day that I have proven worthy of that faith." He paused again. Jane was starting to worry. Commitments? Faith? Where was he going with this? "Tell me Jane. Are you happy here? Truly?"

The question asked so abruptly caught her off guard. She however didn't need to think on the answer. "Of course I am. I love you. How could I not be happy with someone like you in my life. All this talk about faith and commitments. We live together, make all our major decisions together. I can't imagine any man being more committed to me than you. Why it's pretty much like were..." She stopped in mid sentence. Could he be saying what she thought he was saying?

"Like we are what? Married? Is that what you were going to say? Only we aren't married. " He pulled out a ring and got on one knee in front of her. "Jane I wanted to marry you the minute I saw you in that ball room. But I had to be sure that you would be happy here. That I could make you happy. You say you are and I know there isn't any other woman in the world that could make me happy." He paused took a deep breathe. "Jane Hayes. Will you marry me?

Jane almost lost her breathe. Tears started to form in her eyes. This was perfect, he was perfect. Everything was perfect. "Yes, Yes , and yes."

Relieve flooded into Henrys face. "One yes would have been sufficient but three is even better."

"Well you asked me three questions. Yes you are my fantasy, yes you make me happy, and yes I will marry you." She threw her arms around Henry and kissed him. He pulled away and slipped the ring on her finger holding her hand so gently.

Jane suddenly was struck with a thought. "Henry, do you think when we are married your Aunt will call me Mrs. Nobley? Or will I finally just be Jane."


End file.
